Sergeant Mike Cosgrove
Sergeant Mike Cosgrove is voice by Edward Asner. He is Freakazoid's best friend. Biography Although his demeanor is gruff and low-key, he seems to share all of Freakazoid's tastes and passions, both the zany and the inane, making the two a perfect match. In the first season, Cosgrove generally appears once an episode in order to ask Freakazoid if he wants to go do some activity, usually when Freakazoid is in the middle of solving an active crime and victims are in danger. Despite this, Freakazoid typically responds with an enthusiastic, "Do I?!" Then, while they are enjoying the activity, Cosgrove will casually give Freakazoid some advice or a tip that inspires Freakazoid to return to solving the crime. Aside from arresting villains after Freakazoid has been captured, Cosgrove is never seen doing any actual police work in the first season. In "Hot Rods from Heck!" he explains that he cannot help Freakazoid because the crime is out of his jurisdiction. He also seems to be omnipresent, showing up in locations far from Washington, D.C. (such as the desert and the mountains of Europe), not to help, but to ask Freakazoid to go do something. In the second season, he takes more of an active role and becomes a crime fighting partner to Freakazoid. "Hey Freakazoid. Ya Wanna..." * Go out for a mint (Make Mine Mint) (Dance of Doom) * Go to the Honey Harvest Festival in Acton (Candle Jack) * Go out for a snow cone (Sid's Snow Cone City) (The Chip, Part II) * Go see a bear riding a motorcycle (Hot Rods from Heck!) * Got a two-for-one coupon for the mud baths (Relax-O-Vision) * Go build a go-kart (The Cloud) Appearances Season 1 * Main Title (cameo) * Dance of Doom * Freakazoid and Friends (cameo) * Candle Jack * Foamy the Freakadog (nonspeaking) * The Chip, Part II * Hot Rods from Heck! * Relax-O-Vision * In Arms Way * The Cloud Trivia * John P. McCann wrote Cosgrove into "Dance of Doom," intending for him to be a one-time character. Paul Rugg liked the character so much that he brought him back for "Candle Jack," and the writers continued the running joke in future episodes.Audio Commentary, Episode 2. * Ed Asner initially tried to emote too much in early recording sessions. The writers told him to do the lines without inflection, and Cosgrove's trademark voice was born.Audio Commentary, Episode 1. * Cosgrove looks almost exactly like his voice actor, Ed Asner. In fact, in "Candle Jack," Freakazoid breaks character and acknowledges several of the actors. Ed Asner is depicted as himself, in Cosgrove's costume, sitting in a make-up chair. In contrast to his in-character performance as Cosgrove, Asner seems somewhat annoyed by Freakazoid. * In "In Arms Way," Freakazoid plans to buy Cosgrove a three-foot-tall chocolate moose with fudge eyes for Christmas. Cosgrove suggests that Freakazoid get Steff something a girl would like, such as banjo lessons or a new turban. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freakazoid Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies